Aiding and Abetting
Who are you? Dozens of Anonymous Contributors, Ploney the Expat, Unidyne, root (name unknown), J! of the Dumpstered, J.D. from South Carolina, Ryan Libberator, Zeerahks O'Connelley, Jacob the Mad, Jonathan M. Taylor, Bubbles, Sketchy, Jimmy McSqueeze, Jeffrey R Glenn, Jake Blohnson, Sean Hogan (firsty), Trevor Ruggles, El Almirante, Captain.telnet, Doctormatt, Moonmaiden103, Michael Davis (manintweed), E.R. the gun nut, Jedite (Jedite83), vov35, Mill Creek "HIGH", vannieplustwo, recursive, Sarah, Actafool, leftyblack, Cow, Green1, Véronique Bellamy Thanks To Julian Assange who allegedly forgot his condom and Wikileaks, the EFF and TOR, Amnesty International, CBLDF, Scroogle, Linus Torvalds, Cory Doctorow's bitchun society, Little Brother, and whuffie economy, Tim Berners-Lee for HTML and HTTP, Tom Jennings and FidoNet, Neal Stephenson for HEAP and the Future, Rick Prelinger and the Prelinger Archives, Internet nerds, free WiFi, full dumpsters, donated laptops and PDA's, bicycles, people who stop for hitch-hikers, folks that feed street people, 3-D 'printers', whiskey-drinking radicals who founded the USA, AIM indigenous movement, old Black Panthers who won't talk, veterans of the Back-To-The-Land movement, IWW then and now, Joe Hill, Eugene V. Debs, hardware hackers, Sheldon Brown, war dialers and drivers, rebba and talmedem, those who voided the warranty, old Elmers, expats, bloggers, radio pirates, Jessica Sideways, The Magna Carta, Berry Cooper, Frank Zappa, "Don't taze me, bro!", homebrews, months in the wilderness, solar cells when they cut the power, getting fired, disappointed and proud parents, annoyed but loving partners, ADD kids, stupid mistakes (and learning from them), George Orwell and his books Animal Farm and 1984, duct tape, Bram Cohen and Bittorrent, Multimachine, no rent money, cool teachers, forever role models, pranksters (Cassady most of all), Ken Kesey, Brazilian satellite hackers, Judi Bari, Darryl Cherney, Woody Guthrie, Harpo from Brooklyn, Ti Jean, J.R. "Bob" Dobbs, Malaclypse the Younger & Lord Omar Khayyam Ravenhurst, the original Omar Khayyam, Sarah's madre, lessons from blown off fingers, geeks and trolls, 300 Baud BBS's, multi-tools, soldering irons, security screwdriver bit sets, Swiss Army knives, long bicycle tours without destinations, TRS-80, Amiga & Commodore 64/128, BASIC & COBOL, rooftop farmers, prohibition moonshiners, Seth Tobocman, Peter Kuper, Eric Drooker, Pete Seeger & the Weavers, Holly Near, Free Tre Arrow, Marilyn Buck, D.B. Cooper, web 2.0, the Internet Archive, feeders, Peace Corps projects, growing instead of buying, barbers, Robert Anton Wilson, Dr. Hunter S. Thompson, usenet, performance-enhancing substances, flea markets, swap meets and garage sales, Guy Fawkes, Open Source, the Tank Man of Tiananmen Square, Michael Hoy, Claire Wolfe, most of the Dharma, neighbors and more, Noam Chomsky, Axis of Justice, the Coup, Phreakers, Rage Against the Machine, the Fugs and other leftist bands, those who got away with it and never told a soul, and especially Abbie for the first edition, RepubliCrats making back-room deals, Dick and Dubya in retirement and lost hope for change with Fanny Mae funded Obama/Biden which is just more of the same CorpGov monarchy. Original Aiding and Abetting What follows is the original text Tim Leary, Tom, Geronimo, Pearl Paperhanger, Sonny, Pat Solomon, Allan Katzman, Jacob Kohn, Nguyen Van Troi, Susan, Marty, Andy, Ami, Marshall Bloom, Viva, Ben, Oanh, Robin Palmer, Mom and Dad, Janie Fonda, Jerry, Denis, LNS, Bernadine Dohrn, a wall in Harvard Square, Nancy, an anonymous stewardess, Shirley Wonderful, Roz, Gumbo, Janis, Jimi, Dylan Liberation Front, Jeannie, God Slick, John, David, Rusty, Barney, Richard, Denny, Ron Cobb, the entire Viet Cong, Sam Shephard, Ma Bell, Eric, David, Joe, Kim Agnew, the Partridge Family, Carol, Alan Ginsburg, Woman's Lib, Julius Lester, Lenny Bruce, Hack, Billy, Paul, Willy, Colleen, Sid, Johnny Appleseed, the Rat, Craig, Che, Willie Sutton, Wanda, EVO, Jeff, Crazy Horse, Huey, Casey, Bobby, Alice, Mao, Rip, Ed, Bob, Gay Liberation Front, WPAX, Frank Dudock, Manny, Mungo, Lottie, Rosemary, Marshall, Rennie, Judy, Jennifer, Mr. Martin, Keith, Madame Binh, Mike, Eleanor, Dr. Spock, Afeni, Candice, the Tupamaros, Berkeley Tribe, Gilbert Sheldon, Stanley Kubrick, Sam, Anna, Skip Williamson, UPS, Andy Stapp, the Yippies, Richard Brautigan, Jano, Carlos Marighella, the Weathermen, Julius Jennings Hoffman, Quentin, the inmates of TIER A-l Cook County Jail, Houdini, 37, Rosa Luxemberg, the Kent 25, the Chicago 15, the New York 21, the Motor City 3, the Indianapolis 500, Jack, Joan, Malcolm X, Mayakovsky, Dotson, R. Crumb, Daniel Clyne, Justin, The FBI Top 10 (now 16), Unis, Dana, Jim Morrison, Brian, John, Gus, Ruth, Nancy Unger, Pun, Jomo, Peter, Mark Rudd, Billy Kunstler, Genie, Ken, the Law Commune, Paula, Robby, Terry, Dianna, Angela, Ted, Phil, Jefferson Airplane, Len, Tricky Prickers, the Berrigans, Stu, Rayanne, J.B., Jonathan Jackson, the Armstrong Brothers, Homer, Sharon, Fred Hampton, Jean Jacques Lebel, A. H. Maslow, Hanoi Rose, Sylvia, Fellini, Amaru, Ann Fettamen, Artaud, Bert, Merrill, Lynne, and last but not least to Spiro what's his name who provided the incentive.